


Cloud VS. A Pack Of Dogs

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Audience, Bestiality, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dogs, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rimming, colosseum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Corneo's taste extend into his colosseum battles. This ends up with Cloud getting defeated by dogs--a different way.
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Cloud VS. A Pack Of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Tags! Dead Doves! Wan wans! Bestiality and Noncon, please only continue if you want to see these. 
> 
> Two for the money, wan for the show.

Kotch knew Corneo had been planning something like this for a while. He said he’d only been waiting for the right candidate, or so Kotch heard. He figured he was just waiting for a hot enough Champion to force it on. 

Kotch had agreed before the directions had even come in. Cloud was pretty in an unbelievable way, with a cold and bitchy exterior, making his soft features only stand out further when you were getting rejected enough to strip you clean. 

Especially for that--since Kotch had maybe suggested he could give Cloud a good time and Cloud had rejected him with way more mockery and humiliation than he had needed??--Cloud is  _ perfectly _ suited to be humiliated this way. 

Kotch gets the directions on a small tablet from Corneo, and then while Kotch sends directions to have it set up, the screens above the stadium give the audience a preview for what’s coming up. 

Cloud stares up at the animated dogs excitedly bouncing up and down around an animated Champion with a scrunched up nose, visibly confused and annoyed at the audience’s sudden deafening applause. 

In the announcer’s booth next to him, Scotch feels out the apparently blossoming hardness of his cock. Kotch laughs at him, but he is getting excited at what he knows is coming up already too, so there’s not much mockery behind it. 

Kotch leans forward in his chair, brings his mouth to the mic. “Ohoho! As I’m sure our most faithful guests are already excitedly aware of, we have an extra special show with our strong and drop-dead- _ gorgeous _ Champion as the star! Courtesy of our great Don’s incredible generosity  _ and _ imagination, Scotch and Kotch present….The K-9 Special!” 

As the small pack of dogs begins to prowl out of the challenge doors, Scotch leans forward with a shit grin. “Always an audience favorite, this is one you didn’t know you wanted...but the  _ wan _ you needed all along.” 

Scotch is a goddamn comedian, so Kotch immediately barks out a laugh, echoed by most of their audience. 

The dogs have a bit of mechanical engineering added to them, mostly to make them harder challenges, and in cases like these, strong enough to hold down even the best of their Champions--their bodies lean and muscled like a knife’s edge, no soft and fluffy way about them. 

Cloud looks at them and scoffs, readies his sword immediately, and Scotch leans forward and smirks at the coming events. 

They all let him fight them for a couple minutes. The crowd is just as into it as they were the previous matches, and Cloud holds his own the same way he’s slammed his way into Champion. He’s a genuinely impressive fighter. It’s almost a shame his beauty will always outshine it. He’s so fast, strong enough to lug around his sword and swing it with enough speed it doesn’t even slow him down for matching him for height and maybe weight. His technique is slammed solid, and his strategy is always resourceful and dangerous. It just doesn’t matter when the match is rigged. The point of this challenge isn’t for exciting swordplay. 

That’s why they only let him have his fun for a little bit--the crowd starts to get impatient, yelling at the arena,  _ Mount him already! We wanna see that bitch creamed!!  _

Kotch has to hand it to them, they have taste! And anyway, once the audience starts getting antsy, it probably means  _ Corneo _ will be getting impatient as well. Kotch has done this enough times that he’s on top of it before Corneo starts getting annoyed. He’s also been scared out of his mind from an annoyed Corneo the one time that he’ll do anything to not have that happen again. 

Kotch almost wishes Cloud were a girl. He’s pretty enough to be one of Corneo’s brides, and he  _ really _ wishes he’d get to have a go at him, all prettied up to be chosen. He only wants a shot at that ass--hell, that  _ mouth _ . Jesus fuck, that boy is so pretty. His pink little mouth has always been just begging for something to fuck it up, and if only Kotch got to be  _ that _ guy. 

Well, at least these little doggies will get a chance. Chance of a fucking lifetime, if Kotch does say so himself. Lucky fucking mutts, shit. 

Kotch leans to the mic, “I think everyone’s had enough messing around, Cloudie! Be a good girl and give it up easy, huh?” Cloud turns his head up in the ring just to glare confused at the booth above. Kotch almost chuckles. “In any case, it’s the moment we’ve been waiting for, boys and girls! Boys? Have at the bitch--” 

It’s the  _ bitch _ that does it. Corneo makes sure everything under his command is trained well. 

All the dogs turn on Cloud, and pounce at him with a new purpose. 

Kotch has his hand on the switch for a temporary paralyzer in case the dogs can’t hold him down--they also have their own subduing techniques built into them even if Kotch doesn’t use his. Corneo even has them all lubed up and equipped with their own methods for adding to it just for this. He’s said as much, but it’s very evident how high this ranks on his personal favorite challenges with just the effort he puts in. He doesn’t want anything to go wrong during these so people can focus on the  _ point _ of these things. 

One of the dogs immediately uses their long tail to wrap it around Cloud’s off weapon arm--Cloud whips around to look at it, and tries to bring his sword around to cut it off. Another tail wraps around the bicep of  _ that _ arm, and he grunts in annoyance. They have the mics down there turned up, so they’ll be able to listen to all the really good noises. 

Cloud shows his strength once more by being able to yank his arm out of one of their grips, and he throws his body at the remaining dog. These dogs are big and muscled before they were enhanced--Kotch laughs into the mic, and comments, “Oh, but our Champ isn’t bending over easy! He’s proved his prowess in many events before this one! But unfortunately for him--” 

Scotch takes over, sleaze dripping off his tone. “And  _ fortunately _ for our dogs, this event doesn’t care about his strength. We’re after a different show. And these doggies are prepared to do whatever it takes to get their prize!” 

Cloud’s face scrunches up, before his whole body seizes. He drops to his knees, panting but still struggling up to his feet. A long metallic tail twines it’s way over to him, and the sharp tip of it presses into the back of his neck. Cloud jerks, his gloved hand goes to the point of puncture, but it’s much too late. A low-grade paralytic spreads through his body, and Cloud shivers bodily and dips face first into the dust beneath him. The dogs immediately descend on him, and begin clawing and biting at the clothes at his ass, tipped into the air. 

A low whine crawls out of Cloud, angered and shocked, and Kotch and the audience whoop. 

The dogs get his pants in enough tatters that he’s finally exposed enough for them to work--his ass is so pretty and tight, with the prettiest, plush curves Kotch has ever seen, and Kotch wishes he got to feel what it’s like  _ inside _ . 

The dogs fight and shove each other aside to get behind him, getting aggressive and angry, and Scotch has to turn on the mic and yell at them to focus on the  _ bitch _ , not each other, to get them to settle down enough to get the show rolling again. 

The first dog to get behind him noses his way between Cloud’s cheek, nudges his nose at his perineum before he laps dutifully at his hole. Cloud yelps, tries to pull his limp body away and only manages to shift his body only slightly. He groans and curses bitterly into the dirt, promises to kick their asses, all while the sound of the dog lapping behind him clearly plays across the stadium. The other dogs crowd around him and stick their snouts in, licking along with their first, and Cloud even lets out an aggrieved moan. 

The audience hoots and jeers. Kotch likes to listen to their commentary a lot--some of their shit is so good he feels like he should let  _ them _ into the booth. A lot of them talk about how he’s not so big now, face down and ass up for a pack of dogs and letting them eat his ass, how he’s less than an mate destined bitch--how they’ll now know him as one of the champions who let dogs into his human body, he was so desperate to get fucked he let them treat him like a whore and a toy in front of a whole audience of people, close ups displayed on the big screens above him. 

Cloud jerks and shakes his head, spitting fire at every person who speaks about him like that--everyone with their hands down their pants, probably, which is  _ most _ of the audience. None of his protests stop the dogs from deciding their handiwork is good enough, and the first one gets ready to mount. 

He climbs up and positions himself at Cloud’s ass, paws clawing into Cloud’s hips and making him scream--when he catches on, he yells his throat hoarse telling them to knock it off, that they can’t do this shit to him. They can! And according to Corneo’s excited little animatic on the screen, they’re going to enjoy it. 

The dog ruts uselessly at Cloud’s ass, unable to get his cock to shove in, and the crowd is a slowly rising crescendo of excited encouragements and commands to fuck the bitch up, crashing in a huge roar that seems to shake the room when he finally shoves in, all the way on the first go, and Cloud’s protests cut off into a rough cry of shock. He shifts and tries to move, making small noises into the floor, but only getting shoved up and down by the dog now fucking his ass, forcing his noises to hitch at it’s forceful thrust. 

Cloud is rocked heavily back and forth, his body easily maneuvered by the mutt rutting against his ass, head jutting forward and tongue lolling out in excitement. God, it must feel fucking  _ incredible.  _

The other dogs nose at Cloud’s body: his ass, sniffing at the cock fucking in and out of his hole, spreading him open, his sides, his cock, hanging half hard and swaying with each rock of his body. The cameras focus in on that when they notice, and the audience cackles and calls him a whore, a stupid slut who gets off on dogs, and on and on. The dog jackrabbits into him with no sense of finesse, but frankly that’s the whole  _ point _ of having animals fuck him. It’s debasing to have creatures defined only by instinct using you for a soft and tight hole, their only focus to get off and breed. 

When the dog starts to speed up with a mindless focus, Kotch whoops into the mic and starts, “Looks like this doggie is about to breed the bitch for the first time! Think she’ll carry his puppies?” 

The audience responds with a mix of excitement and helpless amusement, and Kotch sits back in his seat with satisfaction. Scotch is shamelessly jerking his cock next to him, leaning in to the screens. 

The dogs not fucking Cloud start to get impatient, and several jump up and start humping at his sides or his thighs. Another tries at his front, clamping their claws around Cloud’s shoulders and shoving at his face, but Cloud jerks and shakes his head away. The dog whines pitifully, and keeps shoving his cock against Cloud’s cheek, where his teeth are clenched and his eyes are screwed shut. His body is hit over and over by the hips of the dog behind him, and his hole must be so sore he can’t cut out the feeling. Besides, the knowledge that he’s getting fucked by an  _ animal _ , one who’s going enthusiastically at his ass and enjoying it like nothing before, doesn’t seem to be something one can get their mind off of. 

Judging by the upset tears leaking out of his eyes, it’s become clear to Cloud as well. 

The dog shoves in one last time and his legs shiver as he cums. Cloud lets out a rough yell, angry, ducking his head into the dirt. The screens focus on where they’re connected--they show how Cloud’s hole is forced to stretch to take the knot, how the gnarled knot of muscle sits inside Cloud and stuffs him full to the very brim. Corneo’s dogs are engineered so their knots go down quickly if it’s their first one, so the rest of the dogs can have a go at whatever hole without having to wait. The dog’s long cock slips out, and cum drips out after him, dripping down the insides of Cloud’s thighs and making him look entirely the messy whore he’s made to be. 

On the screen displays a clear, high quality image of Cloud’s hole gaping afterward, rimmed red and used, the way it quivers along with Cloud’s shaking legs, and the white strings of cum lining the edges and running out from deep inside. The dog probably had shoved in deep and bred him good, and only pulled some of it out on his departure. Kotch wonders if that single one will get their fertile champion to carry. 

Cloud uses a barely working arm to try to tug himself across the floor, pulling his limp lower body away from the dogs by a rough half foot. The dogs scramble once again for the honor, and another attaches himself to Cloud’s backside and ruts in until he forces himself inside the now loosened hole. The now slick sounds of their coupling rings loud through the stadium, along with the underlying tone of Cloud’s whimpers and curses, pissy and humiliated. 

One of the screens focus on his face, screwed up, pink and crying. He’s so pretty all the time--he looks goddamn gorgeous in tears. 

“He must have a goddamn phenomenal cunt,” Scotch mutters next to him, and Kotch blinks when he realizes he wasn’t saying it for the audience--he didn’t even turn the mic on. Anyway, Kotch agrees. The dogs must be loving life right now. Even for Kotch, it’s enough jack off material for the rest of his  _ life _ . 

Each dog after that is a fiend--they wrap their clawed paws around his hips and use that grip to rut and fuck into Cloud with a ferocity. They fuck him  _ so hard _ . They just keep going, each one using that hole for longer than Kotch feels like he’d be able to pull off by half. Cloud’s ass jiggles so pretty every time a dog’s hips slam into him, now having taken so many hits that it blooms a pretty red, seen clearly every time one dog pulls out. His wrecked hole is featured widely on the screen, and the red soreness of his hole and the cum dripping out of it only more so. There’s a small puddle lying between Cloud’s quivering legs. He looks angry, but too much like he’s given up as well. 

After a few rounds, the dogs get even more impatient and start to try to force their cocks into Cloud’s mouth. This time, he’s so used and hopeless that he doesn’t hold his mouth closed tight enough, and they shove them inside what must be a hot, dripping wet hole. He lets his mouth get ruthlessly used, although he doesn’t help at all, just keeps his mouth a weak, open insertion. The first one to finish on his dripping warm tongue causes it to spill out around the edges. His mouth gets as full as his ass, and his cheeks are pressed wide with the intrusion of a dick every time, his throat even more so. He starts coughing and dripping saliva the first time one pulls out after a rough face fucking, all while he’s been shoved and roughly mated from the back. Cum drips out of his mouth as well, a steady leak. 

He ends up just a limb body then, being roughly fucked and bred by dogs and no strength or help from anyone in this colosseum of people who would rather see him get bred again before they cared how much he wanted it. A small puddle of cum sits on the space between his quivering legs from a forced orgasm based on the brutalization of his hole--the audience had had a hell of a time punishing him for that, diminishing to a slut, a whore, and just a pretty bitch for mutts. 

The first dog, more muscular and now more savage than the others, ferocious for another taste, shoves his way in forcefully. The last dog hadn’t gone down all the way yet, and although Cloud is a loose enough wreck that it doesn’t harm him, he lets out a muffled, weak sound. He collapses to the ground, settles into an unmoving sprawl. The first dog climbs onto him with such force, shoving at his hips with enough power that he’s forced back onto his knees with another put out noise. 

The dog pours himself over his back, pants at his back once he’s locked in and going wild at the loose and messy hole. He snaps his jaws at Cloud’s skin, but Cloud has enough strength to jerk forward, although all it does is shove his face into the dirt and make him look even more prepped for mating, shoulders shoved down with his back arching up into the heaving force of the dog’s ruthless ruts. 

Kotch bites his lip against his own groan at the noises the dog is shoving out of Cloud--cute little noises that don’t fall into words, just steady  _ ngh, ah, ah, _ a rising moan that shakes and shivers, cuts in and out with every shove of cock against his sensitive rim and insides. 

His eyes go wide, bulging, and the shock makes him scrabble uselessly ahead of himself, but his arms are too weak and his body is too fucked out to move him any. It means he has to sit and yell at the thick knot being shoved against his rim, once, twice, three times, and on the fourth the mutt finally puts enough pressure to shove it all in at once. 

Cloud lays pitifully against the ground for a second, resigned, but after a few moments pass, where everyone is either staring at the mess that is Cloud lying in the middle of the stage or at the screen, where the meaty, thick knot sits entirely inside Cloud’s tortured hole, he finally realizes what’s wrong. It’s a sad attempt, to see him try to flail his arms and body, but there’s just nothing left in him. 

Kotch leans forward. “And now our cute little Cloud will truly be tested to see if he’s fertile--these knots won’t die down soon, and the rest of the pack wants another go.” 

Kotch looks directly along Cloud’s flushed pink body, scratched, pounded and used. He finishes by looking at Cloud’s eyes, red rimmed and hopeless. He stares aimlessly at the wall. 

“To Round Two!”


End file.
